Goodbye Miami, Hello Seattle!
by CalliopeSloan
Summary: Callie Torres is looking for a new adventure so when an offer from the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital comes around, she can't help but take it. Moving to Seattle gives her a chance to leave her chaotic past behind and start fresh. She's excited, she's nervous and a little scared. Most of all, she's ready to see what her future holds for her.


**Chapter 1**

Moving to Seattle had been a big change. She lived in Miami her whole life so when she decided to up and move halfway across the country, it came to a surprise to everyone she knew. She needed to get out of Miami, though. As much as she loved her family and the sun and beaches, she needed a change in scenery. Too many things had gone down in Miami for her to bear it much longer so when she got news from Seattle Grace about the attending position she applied for a few months back, she knew what her choice would be.

Her father had been less than amused when she announced to her family at Sunday dinner that she was gonna be moving. Dessert had just been served and she thought there was no better time to get right up and reveal her big news. Her mother immediately jumped into a rant about how being so far away from home would take a horrible toll on her while her brothers went on and on about how dangerous it would be for her to be out there all alone. Her father sat at the head of the table and wore a look on his face that said it all. He was furious.

Callie tried to calm them down but her efforts went unnoticed. Instead, she sat and let them all rattle off about who even knows what and enjoyed the chocolate cake in front of her. It wasn't until her father's stern voice pulled her attention away from her plate that she realized all eyes were on her again.

"Mija, this isn't a good idea." Her father, Carlos, shared a look with her mother who was nodding her head in agreement. "I'm not comfortable with you being so far away. Anything could happen, you could — "

"Daddy, it's _Seattle_. What could possibly go wrong? The place is pretty much just rain and coffee beans."

"Calliope," Her mother's calm voice came from the other end of the dinner table. "Being alone in a new city is very dangerous. There are horrible people out there whose sole purpose in life is to prey on young, beautiful women who – "

"I think I've proven on more than one occasion that I am fully capable of handling myself, mom."

Her mother, Lucia, rolled her eyes at the naivety of her daughter, "If you listened instead of interrupting me, you would know that's not at all what I was implying." Callie's eyes lowered after taking one look at her mother's face while her three brothers snickered quietly to themselves. Lucia cleared her throat, "What I was _trying_ to say was that you can never know what could happen. If anything were to go wrong, God forbid, who would you call? Who would be there to help you?"

Callie looked to her mother then to her father and back again. "I think you should trust that you've given me the tools I need to be okay on my own. Granted, I haven't always made the best decisions," Her eldest brother, Hector, belly laughed and Callie kicked his shin beneath the table which caused him to cry out in pain. "Good, I hope it hurt, ass."

"Language, Callie!"

She shot her mother an apologetic look, "Sorry. Anyway, mom, you've taught me to be a strong, independent woman who doesn't take any crap from any man and dad," She looked at her father now, "You've always told me that I can do anything as long as I give it my all and I'm trying to do that. Seattle Grace is an amazing hospital and it's known for it's cutting edge surgical department. Do you know how many people get chances like this?!"

"Let me guess, one in a million?" The second oldest of the Torres clan, Santos, asked sarcastically.

If looks could kill, Santos would be on dead.

"Nik, can you help me out here please? You understand, don't you?" Callie's eyes were set on her brother who sat across from her. Of her three brothers, she was closest to Nikolas. The two were only 20 months apart and could easily pass as twins. Majority of the time, they acted like it too. They shared the same black hair, same caramel-colored skin and the same striking brown eyes. It drove their mother crazy but that was just an added bonus.

Carlos sat up in his chair and turned his attention to his youngest son, intrigued to hear what he had to say. Nikolas cleared his throat as his eyes darted around the dinner table. "Dad, you know she's got a good head on her shoulders…most of the time," He ignored his mother's scoff and continued, "I think it'll be good for her. Everyone needs a break right? I say give her a year. A year to try things out and try to make a life for herself."

Callie smiled brilliantly at her brother, she could always count on him. There was a tense silence amongst the Torres crew and all had their eyes on the patriarch of their family. Carlos took the time to really mull over the idea and while he still didn't think it was safe for his daughter, he never really could deny her anything she asked for.

"One year, Calliope." He finally said, a mixture of reactions from the rest of the family following suit. Callie leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. He held up a hand to silence them all so he could continue. "Your mother and I will be flying out there with you to make sure you get settled and then you have one year to prove to us that you are well-enough on your own. If not, I will have you right back here in this seat faster than your mother can say 'I told you so'." Carlos looked to his wife with a smile and she tried valiantly not to return one but failed miserably.

Hector looked to his baby sister, a woman grown right before his eyes, and raised his glass from his spot next to their mother, "To Seattle."

The rest of the gang raised theirs and in unison shouted, "To Seattle!"

A week later, Callie sat in the back of a limo next to Nikolas while her mother and father sat hand-in-hand on the seat beside them. Hector and Santos were unable to join them since they were under their father's strict orders to oversee a few shipments that were set to arrive. They had a tearful goodbye at the airport but Callie had promised to call them both every week. Hector tried his hardest to remain stoic and un-phased, as the oldest is expected to be, but as soon as he saw his little sister leaving with their parents for the security checkpoint, he took off in a sprint and enveloped her in a fierce hug. Since he was about half a foot taller than her, he lifted her off the ground and held onto her longer than he probably should've. He had always been over-protective of his baby sister and watching her go wasn't. Eventually, he let her down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before finally sending her off.

Despite her persistent refusal, Carlos had taken it upon himself to set Callie up to the best of his ability. He had begun making plans as soon as they had left the dinner table a week ago and now as they passed through the golden-crested gates of the house he'd purchased; he knew that his efforts were proving to be necessary.

Callie, on the other hand, could only scrunch her nose up at it all. "Dad, do you really think I need all of this?" She asked as the limo came to a stop at the center of the circle driveway. Carlos stepped out first and leaned down to help his wife out and then held his hand out to his daughter. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at the moderately-sized villa that stood before her. It was way too much space for her alone so she had no idea what her dad was thinking when he bought it.

Nik slid out after her and let out a low whistle as he took in the place. "There's nothing like living in a house that screams just how rich you really are."

"I think it's beautiful," Lucia commented as she slid her arm around her husband's. 'It'll do just fine, Calliope."

"It's excessively large for just one person."

"I've been assured that this is one of the safest neighborhoods in all of Washington." Carlos led his family up the stairs and unlocked the door to the house. "There are nightly patrols and a security guard on post at all times. Plus, the security system I had installed is top of the line." He pushed open the door for his family and allowed them to walk in before following through.

The foyer was beautiful. A grand staircase wrapped around one side and led to the second floor while three entryways led to different parts of the house. On the ground laid a plush carpet that fit perfectly in the room and up above was a delicately crafted chandelier.

Lucia walked through, her family following closely behind her, and commented on different things that she liked and didn't like. She enjoyed the art that hung on the walls but the furniture wasn't exactly her taste. Callie assured her that everything looked fine so they didn't fret over it too much. Callie slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and followed as her father told her all about how the realtor had recommended this place to him and told him that it was high in demand so it was lucky that he managed to snag the place. Callie knew damn well it had nothing to do with luck and that her father probably moved mountains to secure this house for her.

There were three bedrooms and four baths, a pool and jacuzzi sat out back along with a small deck that held a cabana that looked perfect for laying out and enjoying the sun – or the lack thereof because it was _Seattle_ after all. The master bedroom was impressive. It took up most of the second floor and inside was a huge California King bed. The master bath had a beautiful claw-foot tub as well as a steam shower that was state-of-the art, according to her father. Carlos had the basement converted a sanctuary-type room where Callie could go after a long day at the hospital and just relax. The other bedrooms were just as impressive and by the time they made it to the living room, Callie was thoroughly overwhelmed.

She collapsed on one of the couches in the stunningly-decorated room and took it all in. Her father sat down beside her as her mother and Nik took seats around them.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" Her father asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It's…beautiful, daddy, really but it's just too much."

"It's safe."

"So is an apartment building."

"There's security here at all hours of the day. They're just one phone call away."

"I highly doubt I'll be needing them, dad."

"But if you do, they're there." Her mother said from her seat on the couch across from them.

"This is not negotiable, Callie. Either you take this house or you come with us back to ours."

Realizing her defeat, she locked eyes with her brother who just shrugged his shoulders at her, and finally gave up. "Fine. Thank you," She smiled at her mother then turned her eyes up to her father. "I really appreciate it – even if it is excessive." Her father goosed her in the ribs and it caused her to cry out in laughter. Her laugh was infectious and the rest of them joined in and relished in the fondness of it all.

After five days of sightseeing, shopping, and spending time together, Callie stood at the airport getting ready to see her family off. While they were in Seattle, her parents had taken her car shopping and she left the lot with a fully-loaded 2005 Porsche Carrera GT. The car was stunning and Callie fell in love with it as soon as she laid eyes on it. It set her parents back almost four hundred grand but cars were a thing that her family had no problem splurging on.

Her first day was on tomorrow and to say she was nervous would be an understatement. However, having the time to get settled in and having her family there had taken some pressure off. But now, as she stood about to see them off, she was starting to get a little choked up. Nik stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Callie buried her face in the crook of his neck and held onto him tightly. She could feel the tears falling from her eyes but refused to pull away from him. He whispered softly to her that he was proud of her and that he knew she was gonna do amazing at her new job. He reminded her that she was a Torres and she kicked ass at whatever she did and that no one could tell her otherwise. It was exactly what she needed to hear and when they pulled away, both had tears in their eyes.

"I heart you."

"I heart you back."

"Call me when you land?"

Nik nodded. "As soon as the pretty flight attendants give the go-ahead."

Callie stepped to her mother next and she was reminded once again just how similar they were. It was like looking in a mirror. Her mother's cheeks were already stained with tears and she wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her. Callie felt the worry leave her body as her mother stroked her hair and told her how much she loved her. In the same breath, she also threatened to come back and ring her neck if she didn't call her everyday. The youngest Torres chuckled tearfully and kissed her mother's cheek before moving to face her father.

Carlos was standing with all the respect and authority that he possessed and opened his arms to his daughter. Callie stepped into his embrace and breathed heavily into his chest. He rested his chin on her head and held onto her tightly as his emotions threatened to get the better of him.

"Please be careful, my darling."

"I will."

"Call us for anything – day or night. Preferably day since you know how your mother feels about being awoken during the night but still – call us." They both chuckled at that and Callie nodded against him.

"I will."

"I love you very much, sweetheart. And despite still being hesitant to leave you here, I'm proud that you want to stand on your own two feet."

Feeling a sob building at the back of her throat, she hugged her father tight and rose up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "I love you too. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

With one last embrace, Carlos released his daughter and cupped her cheek before turning to his wife and beckoning her toward him. Nikolas grinned at his sister as he picked up their mother's bag and followed behind the elder Torres'. Callie watched them go with a lump in her throat but a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was ready to take on her first day at Seattle Grace like a champ.

The next morning was a hard one to get through but Callie reluctantly got out of bed and doused herself in some caffeine. She put a lot of effort in getting dressed because first days were for first impressions and she wanted to make a good one. She styled her hair so it laid perfectly with her natural curls running free. Her makeup was light but still gave her a healthy glow and she picked out a black sweater that plunged low but not low enough for it to be slutty and she tucked into a skin-tight olive green skirt that fell to her knees. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she smiled at her reflection before heading out and climbing in her car.

Since she and her family had taken the time to get to know the city a bit, she easily navigated her way to the hospital and made it there in under fifteen minutes – which was great. She quickly parked and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and heading toward the entrance. With her head held high, she strutted her way in and was ready for her new life to begin. The hospital was buzzing with excitement and Callie's eyes darted every which way. She spotted a group of what looked to be residents since they were wearing blue scrubs and made her way over to them.

Three women and two men were gathered at one of the front desks off to the side and she cleared her throat as she came to stand behind them. "Hi – Sorry to bother you guys but could you possibly point me in the direction of the Chief of Surgery's office?" It didn't take a genius to notice that the women were sizing her up and the men were staring with their mouths agape. Callie's eyebrows furrowed when no one spoke and was about to leave them when one of the five finally cleared her throat.

"It's right up there." The blonde-haired one of the group told her, pointing up toward an office that looked out toward bridge that connected the two wings of the hospital. She was pretty, Callie noted as she flicked her eyes toward where she was pointing. "The elevators are on the left."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." She flashed them all another one of her world-class smiles and left, heading right to the elevators.

"Who was that and why is she looking for the Chief?" Cristina Yang, second year resident, asked as she bit into an apple.

Meredith Grey shrugged her slender shoulders, "No idea. Maybe a new hire?"

"She's gorgeous," George O'Malley mumbled, his attention still stolen by the mysterious woman.

Alex Karev chuckled as he threw a peanut up in the air and caught it in his mouth, "She's hot. Like, dirty hot. I wouldn't go there, Bambi. She looks like the type of chick that would chew guys like you up and spit you out alive."

"Shut up, Alex," Izzie Stevens, the blonde, hit him with the back of her hand and looked at George. "Don't listen to him."

"Well regardless of who she is, I highly doubt her being here is going to help with all the drama already going around."

"Oh yeah," Grey said in agreement, "Things are definitely about to get _more_ interesting."


End file.
